Drunk and Disorderly
by Oubilette
Summary: Team Seven goes to Sasuke’s house to celebrate their win, but soon the boys are drunk and arguing and Sakura is passed out on the couch. Let the fun begin. explict sex scene, you have been warned.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto and all the others belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

**Summery**: Team Seven goes to Sasuke's house to celebrate their win, but soon the boys are drunk and arguing and Sakura is passed out on the couch. Let the fun begin.

**Warnings**: This is a Yaoi story, if you don't know what that means let me spell it out for you. M/M one guy in a sexual situation with another. If you read this anyways and decide to flame me, be aware that I flame back.

**Update**: Okay, here is the updated betaed version. Thanks to Princess Priscilla Maxwell for being a wonderful Beta for me.

**- Drunk and Disorderly - **

You could blame it on the rivalry that had always been between the two, or the many drinks the boys would later swear they hadn't drank. Either way, it seemed annoying to Sasuke, he always ended up in these situations with Naruto, and they never turned out good, it was like Naruto was a magnet for this type of stuff. Sasuke made a mental note to ask if the boy had 'accidents' like this with Gaara or Neji as well.

"Damn . . . "

At the moment however all Sasuke did was raise a hand to shield his eyes from the sun pouring in the window, the boy next to him gave a growling protest to the movement but Sasuke ignored it. He was damned if he was going to be bullied into sharing more of the large bed than he already was. Sasuke sighed closing his eyes, he would be lying if he said this was the first time he had woken up in an embarrassing situation with the hyper blonde, but honestly this was the most embarrassing thing that had happened so far. The ebony gaze slowly moved back to look at Naruto curled up with his head on Sasuke's chest and his small, mostly naked frame, pressed into Sasuke. The taller ninja blushed a little and looked away, he would have already shoved the boy off him but he knew once Naruto woke up to this there was no way Sasuke was going to be able to walk away without his ears bleeding. Well while he had some time before the younger boy woke up he stared at the opposite wall and tried to recall what had led them both to be more than half naked on his bed. The last thing he remembered from yesterday was planning to meet up with Sakura and Naruto at his house . . .

* * *

The day before

* * *

Sasuke Naruto and Sakura dashed down the hall, racing to the Hokage's office, Naruto had to dodge various employees and almost ran right into Shizune before side stepping the girl.

"Sorry Shizune-chan!"

Sasuke glanced back and grabbed Naruto's arm jerking the boy into motion again, they didn't have time to rest, he knew Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru were closing in. He had no particular interest in the competition but also hated to lose. They neared the office and prepared to knock but Naruto didn't slow and instead kicked the door open and skidding to a stop in front of Tsunade-sama who looked like she had just been awoken from a nap. She gathered her wits taking the paper off her cheek where it had pasted itself with drool as she began glaring at the panting group.

"What are you kids doing?"

Naruto turned and smiled mischievously before shoving a scroll in her face.

"Kicking the shit out of Shikamarus group! GYAHAHAHA! We won!" Naruto began bouncing and whooping as Sakura fell back onto a chair and smiled knowing she had won a contest with her rival, Ino. Sasuke however stood waiting for the others to come see their defeat. Tsunade-sama took the scroll from the shouting blonde and opened it reading what they had written before.

_'We, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji, agree that if we lose this bet, we will give our days off for two weeks to Team 7. This is a contest of speed, Jitsu's of any kind are forbidden and will result in a team forfeit.'_

A feminine blonde brow arched and she smirked, Sasuke fought back a matching smirk only to have it appear anyway when Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji stepped into the door, faces falling when they saw them all there already.

"Damn it!"

Sakura stood, hyper as Naruto who was still whooping about winning.

"Take that Ino-pig!"

Ino glared and Shikamaru almost pouted as he crossed his arms, "Che. I knew we shouldn't have done this. So troublesome."

Chouji was panting and shoving chips down his throat, Sasuke wasn't really sure how the boy managed to do both at the same time but didn't actually care enough to give it much thought. Instead he looked over to Tsunade-sama who was smiling and watching them.

"I take it you all had a contest going?"

Naruto stopped shouting and landed on the Hokages desk sitting on papers and important documents but not caring, he put his hands on his knees and spoke happily.

"Hai hai! Sakura-chan and Ino were fighting and decided to have a contest. We all signed the scrolls and we hid ours while they hid theirs, we had to find the scrolls and bring them here, whoever got here first won. That means we get their free days!"

Naruto smirked over his shoulder at them, "If you want to cry its fine."

Hokage however sighed and reached out pushing Naruto off her desk, causing the cocky blonde to fall backwards to the floor where he cursed steadily for a full three minutes. No one noticed though because Tsunade was talking.

"I suppose you all have too much free time. Well, I guess than I will note it, lucky for you three team ten's soonest day off was scheduled for tomorrow."

She paused while shifting through the paper's Naruto had been perched on and apparently found what she had been looking for, she held the paper out smiling sweetly, "Then I guess their mission is yours now."

Ino screamed about them cheating and Sakura yelled back as Shikamaru grabbed their newest mission. Sasuke couldn't help a smug smile and was actually really looking forward to the day off tomorrow, for once Sakura wasn't at the top three of his 'people-I-hate' list. Shikamaru turned and had to all but drag a fuming Ino from the office. Behind him Hokage was laughing, he turned seeing an amused smile on her face as she looked over her desk at Naruto.

"Causing so much trouble this early?"

Naruto who had since stood, turned and smiled at her, absently scratching the back of his head. She reached out ruffling his blonde locks affectionately. Sasuke studied the scene with interest, he knew Naruto had a certain something that made him likeable once you got passed the outer annoying brat, but it seemed the blonde well-endowed woman was more fond of Naruto than their former teacher Iruka was. It was strange, but they had almost a mother son looking relationship, or maybe a brother sister. Either way it was still weird they were so close, he knew for a fact they hadn't met that long ago.

"Well, try not to have any more races through the village. I don't want to get flooded with complaints from the villagers."

Naruto nodded, "All right! I say we celebrate! Lets go have ramen!"

They turned and headed from the office, Sakura sighed, "You always want ramen, that's not healthy you know."

"Come on Sakura-chan! We did really good today! We should celebrate, and what better way than to have ramen!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "No!...however, we did do really good today, you and Sasuke-kun hardly fought at all!"

Both boys rolled their eyes at that, they hadn't fought because neither of them liked to lose, but Sakura ignored it.

Sasuke turned and began walking, "I'm going home."

Sasuke hadn't gotten more than one step away before Naruto and Sakura were talking excitedly again.

"Great idea Sasuke-kun!"

"Yeah! We'll celebrate at Teme's house!"

"Kyaa! I have to go tell mom where I will be!"

"Yeah! I should change, I'm all sweaty, we'll meet you there Sasuke-bastard!"

With matching shouts they both took off leaving Sasuke looking at the spots they had been standing with a blank face. Wait . . . when had he said they were all going to his house!

--------------------I just love time skips, so mysterious!--------------------------

Though he was still at a loss as to how it happened Sasuke was now sitting in his living room with Sakura and Naruto while the two chatted happily. He had been tempted to ignore it when the knocks came but then he remembered Naruto kicking in the Hokages door and decided not to risk it. He'd never been used to having visitors so had gone as far as getting them tea but that was all, Naruto and Sakura seemed oblivious to his discomfort at having them in his home, and occasionally pulled him into the conversation. Eventually, kicking and screaming the whole way, Sasuke was dragged away from his usual antisocial behavior. It was irritating how easy that seemed to be anymore.

"Oi Sasuke?"

The raven haired boy looked over at Naruto, the blonde had apparently decided that since he was in his house he was going to cut back on the amount of times he called the Uchiha bastard.

"What?"

"Where's your bathroom?"

"Down the hall, take a left then follow that hall for a bit then take your second right and it's the third door . . . " Naruto was staring at him blankly and he sighed standing.

"Come on Dobe."

Naruto glared and stood, "Shut up Bastard!"

Well, he had said cut back, not stopped.

They silently made their way along the halls, but Sasuke knew the boy couldn't shut up for long, soon he was speaking again.

"Why do you live in such a big house?"

"It's a family heirloom."

"So why dontcha move?"

"Too troublesome."

"You sound like Shikamaru."

"Hn."

They were quiet until they reached the bathroom, then Sasuke felt the urge to be obnoxious.

"Want me to wait for you Usuratonkachi?"

Naruto glared then smirked, "If you want to feel so important, why don't you hold my dick too Teme?"

Sasuke glared and turned on his heel walking off with one last comment, "As if you have one big enough to hold, idiot."

Sasuke smirked as Naruto exploded at the comment, he however didn't stick around to listen as he moved on walking back to where Sakura was. The girl seemed thrilled to have Sasuke to herself and he almost turned and walked back to wait for the idiot. It wasn't by much but he would rather listen to Naruto shout than have Sakura hanging all over him. But before he could make his break she latched onto one of his arms and began cooing at him.

"I'm so glad we are finally alone Sasuke-kun!"

"..."

"You know I always knew it was fate we were put on the same team!"

"Fate?"

She nodded blushing, "Because Sasuke-kun, I know how you feel for me, and I know you're just too shy to say it, but I understand, it's really cute actually!"

Sasuke had no idea what she was talking about, the only he felt for her was extreme annoyance. And a lot of it. She was almost completely useless and was even weaker than Naruto, he almost felt pity for her, she had no hope as a ninja. She should just be a teacher or something, because she was at least smart, but staying as a ninja . . . well she was honestly just embarrassing herself. He was tugged back to the present and saw she had been talking and cuddling his arm the whole time. Sasuke zoned back in on what she was saying and felt like tuning her out again.

"...and you're so cool and talented, I feel really safe being on a team with you! I mean if you would risk your life for someone like Naruto then I know you would do the same for me!"

"..."

Someone like Naruto? That was a little harsh, the boy was proving a better companion and teammate than Sakura, what right did she have to talk about him that way?

"I would risk my life for you too Sasuke-kun, because when you're in love you would do anything for the other person..You know?"

He felt her staring at him and glanced over before looking away, she was insane. She snuggled closer to him and blushed worse like this was the bravest thing she had ever done. Sasuke just found it annoying.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun . . . remember back when we were first put on the same team? When were almost kissed?"

What? Had she gotten to the point of obsession that she was now seeing things? He began to pull his arm away from her, if she had officially lost he didn't want her touching him while she reached the limits of insanity.

"Well since Naruto is still gone we can contin- . . . "

"I'm not gone. I just got a little lost! But guess what I found!"

They turned and looked at Naruto who was smiling so widely his eyes had been reduced to tiny n shaped slits and the toothy grin took up most of his face. In his arms he was holding the sake that had been in the house since forever, Sasuke wasn't sure how or when it had made it way in but he never drank so it had stayed untouched. Probably damn Kakashi that night he let the man stay over.

"Sasuke-kun! You drink?"

"No."

Naruto came over sitting down and putting down three cups, "Doesn't matter! He will tonight!"

Sasuke eyes Naruto suspiciously, "Naruto . . . why were you in my kitchen?"

The boy smiled sheepishly, "I got kinda lost, I ended up in there. I wasn't snooping, I swear it!...but just so you know . . . you should really clean your room."

Sasuke glared, Naruto had been sneaking around his house and leaving him alone with the obviously insane Sakura! Why that little- . . .

"Well I guess since it is here, a few drinks couldn't hurt." Sakura slipped onto the floor with Naruto and he opened a bottle pouring it for the pink haired girl before pouring out one for himself and the last for Sasuke who was watching them wondering how long it would take till they both passed out then he could kick them out.

"Come on Sasuke! Or are you scared you'll confess your love for me once you're wasted?"

Sasuke scoffed and Sakura smack Naruto in the back of the head, "Shut up Baka!"

Sasuke took the drink, "Don't bet on seeing me drunk Usuratonkachi, I have a very high tolerance." Complete lie. Honestly he had never drank before so he wasn't sure if he did. But he wouldn't let Naruto know that.

Naruto smiled, "Ha! I heard that! Drinking contest it is!"

Sasuke paused as Naruto began throwing back his drink and Sakura drank hers as well, he sighed, what the hell was with those two? They were hearing things and Sakura was seeing things! He took a deep drink feeling the fiery liquid burn a trail down his throat making him have to fight back a disgusted face that both Sakura and Naruto were now wearing. Sakura coughed and put her glass down, from the look of it intending on stopping there, but Naruto refilled it. At the prodding of Naruto the three soon had more than they should have to drink. Sakura was passed out after an hour and was snoring louder than a girl should, on the couch. Sasuke and Naruto were awake and glaring at each other through glazed eyes.

"Whatever! You know I won!"

Sasuke scoffed glaring at the third Naruto, when had that brat done Kage Bunshin? "You wish, dead last. You were pinned fair and square."

"No, I wasn't, if anything it was a draw."

"Please, don't put me on your level, Dobe."

"My level! You wish, you're like right here." He put his hand about an inch from the floor and raised the other as far as he could reach above his head, "And I am wayyyyyy up here."

Sasuke scoffed again, "Whatever moron."

Naruto got to his knees and grabbed Sasukes shirt, "What'd you say Teme!"

"Was it too complicated for you idiot?"

Naruto may have been drunk, but he knew when he was being insulted . . . most the time . . . anyway he glared and went to punch at Sasuke but the older boy grabbed his wrist and threw him back. Naruto landed on his back with a thud and stayed that way while Sasuke smirked at him. After a moment the blondes head lifted and he stared at between his bent knees to where Sasuke was sitting a little way away.

"What the hell are you looking at bastard?"

Sasuke smirked, "Apparently nothing."

Naruto glared sitting up and crossing his legs' Indian style.

"Aww! Is Teme jealous because mine is obviously so much bigger than yours?"

Sasuke scoffed, "You wish."

Naruto glared, "Oh yeah!"

Immediately Naruto lifted himself to his knees and pushed up his black tee-shirt having shed his orange jacket a while ago, Sasuke's alcohol dimmed mind didn't connect what Naruto was doing as the boy began fiddling with his pants. In fact it wasn't until Naruto began pushing down his orange boxers that Sasuke realized just what he was doing. A faint voice in the back of his mind began cursing so steadily it was almost a murmur and he felt his cheeks get hot. Naruto smiled as he kneeled in front of the number one rookie ninja, Uchiha Sasuke, completely exposed. And for as much as he fought it . . . Sasukes eyes were glued to the boyhood now exposed to him. Narutos was thick, but not too long, Sasuke almost smirked but instead looked back to Narutos face (which took more effort than he wanted to admit).

"How do you like that Teme! Bigger than yours huh! Are you jealous!"

Naruto began triumphant laughter but it cut off as Sasuke lifted his navy blue shirt and unbuttoned then unzipped his pants. Now Naruto was blushing but his sparkling blue eyes watched Sasukes hands intensely through the haze. Sasuke pushed down his black boxers and revealed himself to Naruto who blushed worse even as he saw Sasukes was bigger, even though, to be honest, it wasn't by a lot. Sasuke smirked smugly watching Narutos blushing stare and feeling a little embarrassed but too buzzed to care.

"I win, Dobe."

Naruto looked up at him and glared dropping his shirt and pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Cheater! You used a jitsu to make it bigger!"

Even drunk Sasuke recognized the stupidity in that and rolled his eyes making himself momentarily dizzy.

"There isn't a jitsu for that stupid."

Naruto paused and giggled, "How do you know? Have you looked for one?"

Sasuke scoffed and dropped his own shirt crossing his arms and looking away, "As if, you look like you're the one who needs that."

Naruto was quiet and Sasuke looked over to see what had gotten into his usually loud friend, Naruto however, wasn't where he had been. The blonde had launched himself at Sasuke and bowled the surprised and tipsy teen sending them falling backwards. Unfortunately what they both forgot temporarily while arguing was now painfully obvious. They were both still exposed, and Naruto in his infinite wisdom, had pushed Sasuke back with his body stretched out over the Uchiha's. Needless to say they now felt their bareness more than before, Sasuke cringed from the contact. It was strange, feeling another boy's member against his own, but not really unpleasant. Naruto above him had the same reaction, surprised at the contact then shocked that it wasn't disgusting. After a moment to recover Naruto spoke.

"S-sorry . . . "

He moved to get off and unintentionally brushed against him, both boys closed their eyes and froze. Sasuke became infinitely more aware of his situation, Naruto was on top of him, blushing like mad and embarrassed as their naked lengths touched. The slightest movement made them both freeze with unexpected pleasure and if Naruto stopped trying to get up it was even more embarrassing. Naruto shifted his knee and again tried to move but Sasuke stopped the movement fighting back the moan caught in his throat. Sasuke tried to calm down as he felt himself getting hard and shuddered a bit felling Naruto's half erection as well.

"S-Sasuke . . . you're..Umm . . . "

"You too..Dobe."

They were silent for a moment before Naruto spoke again in a tiny voice.

"Could . . . Could I move some more?"

Sasuke looked back at Naruto and saw the boy was very red, but also very turned on, which made Sasuke almost drool. Naruto looked incredibly sexy when he got a lusty look in his eyes. Sasuke smirked, almost smiling at him.

"Usuratonkachi . . . "

As Naruto gave him a curious look Sasuke sat up putting his hand on Naruto's back keeping the smaller boy on his lap and keeping their exposed members in contact. The raven haired boy leaned forward putting his forehead on Narutos chest and reaching between them grasping their matching erections. Naruto hissed between his teeth at the feel of Sasuke's hand surrounding them.

"Wh-What about Sakura-ch-chan?"

Sasuke glanced over at the sleeping girl not more then 3 feet from them before turning his attention back to Naruto.

"Try not to moan to loud, Dead Last."

Naruto went to argue but couldn't, it felt so good, Sasuke pumped them both with one hand slowly at first than faster. Naruto was hugging his head and gasping into his neck while Sasuke nuzzled Narutos shirt and let his other hand move up his shirt and tease a perked nipple. Naruto tightened his grip on Sasukes head and Sasuke smirked pumping them both, he could tell from the shivering of the small frame, that Naruto was nearing his limit. Purring into the boys chest Sasuke moved his hips making him and Naruto move with his strokes. With the added motion Naruto soon tensed up and Sasuke felt the warm seed spurt out onto his hand, Sasuke was still hard but panted releasing them. They sat panting and, at least for Sasuke, erect. Naruto pulled back a little and looked down, he blushed but spoke trying to keep his voice down.

"You're still hard Sasuke . . . "

The Uchiha heir nodded brushing his lips over Naruto's throat.

"Lets go to the room."

Naruto cast him a curious look but nodded, and slipped off Sasukes lap and waiting for the other boy to get up. Sasuke ignored the fact they were both exposed still and hurriedly pulled Naruto, by his hand, deeper into the house and to his room. No sooner had he shut the door than he was devouring every inch of Naruto. Teeth nibbled at the delicate neck while hands pushed off troublesome clothes, soon the two boys were stretched out naked on Sasuke's bed. Sasuke was near incoherent as he tried to do what he could remember from Kakashi's pervert book with a drunk/aroused mind. It didn't help that his erection was still throbbing, making him want nothing more than to slam into Naruto without the seemingly tedious job of stretching and wetting the boy. He worked his fingers in Narutos tight hole and looked, almost pleadingly, up at him.

"Can I put it in now?"

Naruto hesitated but nodded, Sasuke wasn't wasting the invite and quickly got to his knees putting Narutos hips to him as he pushed not-so-slowly into him.

"Ahhh! S-Sasuke..!"

The cries only spurred Sasuke on and soon he was all the way inside Naruto. He should have waited, made sure Naruto had gotten used to the intrusion, but he needed his release. As soon as he was in the boy to the hilt he began thrusting, pulling almost all the way out just to shove back in. The sound of wet skin colliding with wet skin and their mutual pants of pleasure was filling his ears, Sasuke leaned down kissing Naruto, exploring so far in the boy's mouth he knew he was choking him. His arms surrounded Naruto pulling him in to meet his thrusts and grunting into his mouth with each earth shattering move deeper into the blonde. He was close. He was very close. He pulled out of the kiss and again grasped Naruto's erection stroking it in time with his movements.

The bed was creaking, the headboard met with the wall, and Naruto was panting his name as the walls around his length squeezed him and the smaller boy poured out onto Sasuke's hand and their stomachs. That time however the body tightening around him forced him over the edge with Naruto so their cries were tangled and their cum mixed sliding between sweat slicked bodies. Sasuke didn't bother pulling out of Naruto just yet and instead collapsed on top of him. He could hear the loud mouthed ninja's heartbeat and turned his head kissing just above the loud thumping. Naruto giggled breathlessly and Sasuke smiled. Between the drinks an the err . . . heated embraces, Sasuke was feeling very sleepy. Reluctantly he forced himself up so he was no longer laying on Naruto, then pulled out of him and collapsing to the side. The cum and sweat were drying on him and he knew he should go wash up . . . but his body was too heavy, and there was now another one curled into him . . . no . . . a shower could wait.

* * *

Back to the present

* * *

Oh yeah . . . Sasuke sweat dropped and looked down at Naruto, well at least he wouldn't wonder why he was feeling so itchy and dirty. He wondered briefly if Sakura was still asleep on his couch, if she wasn't odds are she'd come looking for them and seen . . . well . . . this. Sasuke didn't see that as a bad thing, if they thought he was gay he wouldn't have to put up with those annoying fan girls. But she was probably still out of it, if she wasn't then they would had heard the scream she would most definitely let out at the site of them curled up, naked on Sasukes bed. Taking that into account it was only a matter of time before that happened, and though Naruto shouting was ear splitting and annoying, Sakura shrieking . . . that was just cruel. Taking a moment to enjoy the peace Sasuke turned and moved his arm under Naruto. The blonde growled in his sleep, protesting the movement, but Sasuke only rolled his eyes and pulled his arm away. Naruto opened sleepy eyes and glared at Sasuke.

"What the hell is your problem! Let a guy sleep huh!"

Sasuke smirked, "I would, but I think it'll be safer for the both of us if we get up before Sakura."

Naruto had closed his eyes again but was frowning, Sasuke watched in amusement as it slowly dawned on Naruto just where they were, what he'd said, and what they weren't wearing. Before he could let out the shout that Sasuke had seen written on his face, the older boy pounced and covered Narutos mouth. He leaned in hissing at him with what he hoped was a threatening tone and not a relaxed content one like how he was feeling.

"Dobe, you shout and we're dead. So hold it in, get up and clean up. The faster and quieter we do this than the less chance there is she will know. Got it?"

Naruto slowly nodded and Sasuke cautiously removed his hand and Naruto remained silent, with a silent thanks to whatever deity it was that watched over this type of thing, Sasuke got out of bed and made Naruto follow him to the shower.

* * *

In the living room on the couch Sakura rolled to her back snoring gently and frowned cursing Ino who in her dream was hanging on her Sasuke-kun. Yawning the pink haired girl relaxed back into the couch and fell into the snores again.

**-Fin-**


End file.
